Micheal's body i see the evil
by michellemarylovesyou
Summary: it's like Jennifer body but a little different version enjoy reading i don't own Jennifer's body


**This is the scene were Michael takes Ola home in the**

**Music video.**

**Ola POV**

**Oh! Michael's so sweet i really hope things are serious**

**With us but Oh! That awful dream i had about him**

**Being a werewolf and yeah wow!**

**Oh! Well it was just an illusion time for bed.**

**Michael's Pov**

**Glad she thought it was a dream but I'm**

**Still hungry i need flesh god i wish i**

**Weren't like this but i need it**

**Michael :( eyes turning a weird color)**

**Damn i need flesh hey what about that**

**Girl Dana i need it. (Going to sleep)**

Michael woke up to realize he was pale if

He didn't find any flesh he would die of

Hunger he needed it quick.

At school

Ola: hey Michael

Michael :( staring at Dana) oh! Hi Ola did

Well last night

Ola: yes i did thanks for asking (smiles)

Michael: you're welcome so I'll catch you

Later

Ola: okay

Michael was looking for Dana she was

Considered a hot girl in the school so

Michael looked for her

He saw here smiling and flirting with the

Jocks

Michael: hey Dana

Dana: oh! Hi Michael (smiles)

Michael: can i talk to you for a sec

Dana: sure excuse me guys (gets up)

What's up?

Michael: listen i really like you so meet me in the woods behind the school okay

Dana :( smiles) sure

Michael great

Michaels Pov

Perfect now I have her where I want her I

Hope she taste better then she looks

So now it's after school and Dana is

Waiting for me excellent I'm starving i

Have no choice

Dana: hey Michael

Michael: you came great (leans in to kiss

Her)

Dana: (kisses him back)

Michael: (squeezes her hand) good now are you ready for best part

Dana: (shakes her head and smiles)

Michael: (pushes her to the ground)

Dana: your rough aren't you

Michael: (eyes changing colors)

Dana: what the H-

Michael: (chewing her flesh and ripping it)

Dan: ash! Help

Michael: (growling) shut it (continues)

Ola POV

I wonder what's taking Michael so long to

Get here.

Michael: hey sweet heart (kisses her)

Ola: your here

Michael: sorry I'm late

Ola: oh! No it's fine that's strange (looks

At him)

Michael: what.

Ola: well this morning you were pale now

You're glowing beautifully

Michael: i forget to eat breakfast i tend to

That sometimes

Ola: okay well let's study

Michael: okay

They finish studying up

Michael: hey Ola (grabs her hand)

I want to give you this (hands her necklace

Ola: oh! Michael it's better than the ring (smile and

Hugs hi

Michael: i know i have two one for you and one for

Me so we know we love each it. Michael really did

Like her that's why he hasn't eaten her.

Back at school

Morning news: in our news for school there has been

A murder to Dana the school's cheerleader

Captain has died it looks as if someone has torn her

To pieces that's it for today the whole school was shocked to know that she die the

Police are on the case for her now.

Ola: oh! Poor Dana that horrible a killer on the loose i

Hope he isn't around here

Michael: he's closer then you thing

Ola: (confused) huh

Michael: nothing comes on i want to show you

Something right now

Ola: what is it (smiles?)

Michael: you'll see

On the library

Ola: what did you wanted to show me

Michael: (cut his arm with a blade)

Ola: (shocked) Michael wh-

Michael: wait: (it heals up like it was never there)

See

Ola: wow how you

Michael: I'll tell you later my say my place

Ola: definitely (smiles

Michael: okay (kisses her) see you later meets Michael at his place

Ola: so tell me

Well there was this band i liked called high low

And i met them well all i could hear them say

Sacrifice so then i blacked out then i woke up

Feeling so weird and then i came home

Ola: that doesn't explain why you could do

These things

Michael: Oh! Well you see i think they did

Something to make be this way so when I'm

Full I'm good and I al-

Ola: wait what do you mean when you're full

Michael: Oh! Nothing

Ola: but you-

Michael (kisses her) Ola: (kisses him back) wait

Michael: Yes (smiles)

Ola: do you really want to do this

Michael: of course

Ola: Okay (kisses him)

Michael: (unzips her dress) you sure

Ola: I'm sure Michael i love you

Michael: (smiles) i love you too

(Continues to kiss her)

Ola :( removes his leather jacket)

Michael: (removes her underwear) Ola: (removes his shirt) have you ever done

This

Before

Michael: (shakes his head) no you

Ola: once

Michael: okay let's continue (kisses her neck)

Ola: that feels good

Michael: i know

Then the rest you know!

Michael: that was amazing

Ola: more than amazing it wonderful and so gentle Michael began to turn pale the next day

Crap i need more flesh hey what about that

Emo girl she's good

Michael: hey Carly

Carly: sup Michael what do you want

Michael: i really like you Carly i was

Wondering can you meet me at my place i

Would like to talk

Carly: whatever but it better not be no funny

Business

Michael: trust me it's to die for

Carly: Deals see you later

Carly showed up inside the shed house

Michael: glad you could make it Carly (smiles)

Carly: whatever what's up

Michael: (kisses her) that's what's up i really would

Like to know you more

Carly: sure

Michael: well what do you like?

Carly: music i guess

Michael: same here (moving closer) i really like you

Carly: me too i guess

Michael: (eyes changing colors) i need you Carly

Carly: no way (looks at him backs away and hits a

Saw) ow (bleeding)

Michael: that is like you (twist her arms and kicks

Her in the leg)

Carly (drops to her knees)

Michael: i need you Carly i really do (eyes turning

Back the same weird color)

Carly: (screams)

Michael: (tearing her flesh) wow your good

Carly: (dead) Michael was drinking her blood he left and went to

Ola's

Ola: hey Michael

Michael: hey babe (kisses her)

Ola: you ready for the dance

Michael: yeah

Ola: who you taking

Michael: the most beautiful girl in school

Ola (teasing) and who would that be

Michael: a girl name Ola

Ola: sound cute to me

Michael: Oh! She is (kisses her) airtight I'll see you

Later

Ola: okay bye. Michael left and Ola got a call from her friend

Jamie she was telling Ola about Michael

Jamie: listen you have to kill him

Ola: what are you crazy?

Jamie: hey i got information when he went to go

See that band they took him and did this ritual the

Made him a sacrifice so now he's a monster

Remember Dana

Ola: yeah she was murdered in the woods

Jamie: yeah! Last person to see her was Michael she

Told her friend she was going to see him and Carly

The ego girl went to see him and poof she was

Murdered it seems that Michael is a

Ola: a what

Jamie: a wear wolf or something he needs to feed

On human flesh so keep him as far away from the

Dance as possible okay

Ola: okay (hangs up) wow my boyfriend is a killer

That's just great so much for my high school

The night of the dance Michael was getting

Ready he was super pale

Michael's Pov

Maybe i could get Ola's sister angel

Perfect

Ola: calls Michael hey Michael i can't go to

The dance

Michael: why not

Ola: umm I'm sick sorry.

Michael: but I'm already here Ola is your

Sister going

Ola: yes why

Michael: nothing i just wish you were here

(Grins) bye (hang up

Ola: Michael oh! No angel (grabs her keys)

Michael: hey angel

Angel: hey Michael

Michael: listen can i talk to you

Angel: sure

Michael: (smiles) listen i really like can you come

With me

Angel: aren't you with my sister

Michael: we broke up

Angel: why

Michael: she needed space she said

Angel: awe

Michael: come with me (takes her to the schools

Pool)

Angel: what's up?

Michael: (kisses her) i really do like

Angel: (really)

Michael: yeah so tell me how good are you

Angel: huh

Michael: (eyes turning a weird color) i need you i

Really want you

Angel: why

Michael: (pushes her into the pool)

Angel: Michael very funny Michael: (jumps in) perfect

Angel: huh

(Starts to eat her neck)

Angel: (screaming)

With Ola:

Come on come on (sensing something)

The school pool

She pulled up to the school and heads to the back

She sees Michael digging his teeth into her sisters

Neck

Ola: (jumps in and pushes Michael)

Angel is you okay

Angel: a little

Ola: helps her out the pool

Michael big mistake (jumps out of the pool)

Angel: put a torch through his stomach)

Michael: Ahh! (Pulls it out and it heals)

Angel (falls to the ground

Ola: angel! Angel! Come on wake up

Michael: she's dead

Ola: what's wrong with you out of all people? Why her

Michael: she looks good sure does taste good

Ola: i thought you loved me

Michael: i do but i need flesh) (jumps out of window) bye

Ola: angel oh! God angel speaks to me (weeps) Michael: (lying on his bed looking at the year

Book picking his next meal turns off TV and looks at

Window and closes his eyes)

Ola: (breaks window and jumps on his bed and

Tries to him with a bat)

Michael :( knocks it out of her hand)

Ola: (grabs his neck and holds him down brings out

A cutting material) you killed my sister you monster

You know what this is for cutting boxes

(Trying to stab him in the heart)

Michael: do you get all you materials form

Hardware store god you're a bitch (trying to take it out

Of her hand bites her arm) you taste good

Ola: an ex for Michael cutes and x on his stomach

Michael: (floats up and turns her over and she turns

Him over trying to bite her)

Ola: (looks at the necklace on him and snatches it

Off)

Michael: (freezes and has flashbacks with moments with her and stares at her then he slowly

fall down looking at her) Michael: his body hits the bed softly)

Ola: (stabs him in the heart)

Michael: (gasp for air blood flowing from his

Chest) ow! My chest

Ola: no you heart.

Michael: (stares at her and his eyes close

Slowly)

Michael's mom: Michael are y-

Ola: (takes the blade out of his chest)

Michael's Mom: Michael oh! My God Michael are you Okay

Ola: (drops the blade and stares at him)

Michael's Mom: what did you to my baby?

Ola: he was to evil

Mom: evil my son never hurt anyone

To be continued…


End file.
